


Horny Bastard (With a Heart of Gold)

by melonpops



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, bohn is a horny sweetheart, episode 7 continuation, hormones am i right, i'm starved for content, panicked gay duen, pls watch it, random capitalization for emphasis, this is probably gonna expire when ep 8 comes out, this series is so underrated, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpops/pseuds/melonpops
Summary: — Continuation of EP.7Bohn always had a way of making him feel flustered.Flirting was one thing. But beyond just feeling shy, Duen felt something warm in his core when he was around Bohn. A sort of elation. He didn't really know what is was. But Duen knew he wanted more and more of it everytime.- - - - -alternatively:Duen's panicked gay internal monologue
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Horny Bastard (With a Heart of Gold)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim because i'm desperate for more content after the confession of episode 7. i'll probably leave this up after episode 8 anyways. so fair warning this is just self-fulfilling fantasizing😅😂.  
> i love this couple sm.  
> thanks for clickin'! i hope u enjoy!^^

"I'm going to take a shower!!-"

As Duen ran from the sliding glass door, leaving Bohn behind it, he could practically feel his heartbeat inside his ears. He ran back into his room and into the bathroom, finally collapsing onto the tile floor.

He took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm his frantic nerves.  
Duen hadn't even ever had a girlfriend before, much less a boyfriend. Much less a BOHN.

Duen had never really taken the time to sit down and think about his sexuality. When he liked something, he just knew he liked it. And as hard as it was to admit it, he liked Bohn. A lot more than he had the will to show.  
Bohn always had a way of making him feel flustered.  
Flirting was one thing. But beyond just feeling shy, Duen felt something warm in his core when he was around Bohn. A sort of elation. He didn't really know what is was. But Duen knew he wanted more and more of it every time.

The way Bohn could smile so fondly at him like he was the most precious thing in the world, but could also smirk and give a look that seemed like he wanted to devour him.  
Duen thinks back to the way Bohn looked at him when he was borrowing his clothes when he and Dao stayed the night. The look on his face initially stunned, and a glint in his eyes that made put Duen's stomach in a knot the whole night.

Duen didn't know what came over him back there at the door. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Bohn after he asked him to be his boyfriend. How could he not think about it??  
And before he knew it he found himself moving closer. . . and closer . . . and OH MY GOD what was he thinking??

Was Bohn still out there? Was HIS NEW BOYFRIEND still out there?

Duen wasn't sure if what he felt was excitement or fear or some culmination of both. But it was making his hands shake.

He must be going crazy. All he could think about was him and Bohn, geez that slick jerk Bohn, together. What it would feel like to be closer to him. To belong to him.

The very thought made Duen's whole body shiver. 

Duen found himself clutching his stomach as the train of fantasies continued. Holding Bohn's hands. . . Bohn holding his waist. . . what Bohn's lips would feel like on his. . .  
And sleepovers would be so easy, and they would have all night to-

GEEZ DUEN SNAP OUT OF IT. He couldn't have his hormones running rampid right now. What was that horny bastard doing to him?

And more importantly, was that horny bastard still only a few paces away from his bedroom?

Duen stood up and steadied himself, looking in the mirror, and taking one last deep breath. Heart still racing.

Well here goes nothing.


End file.
